Intrusion
by ElleEm89
Summary: Hello, first time fan fiction writer here. Like most of you I was annoyed with the talk show host in the last episode following the team around, so I rewrote her story line.


"Oh my God," Kono said exasperatedly, shutting the door to her office.

"I don't think I can take this anymore," Danny said, waving his hand to indicate the hallway.

"When's is going to stop?" Chin asked desperately from a chair, head in his hands.

"Listen, guys, we can't fall apart," Steve said, standing in the middle of the room with his arms folded across his chest. He made the mistake of looking out through the glass door and immediately looked away.

"Are we sure we're safe in here?" asked Kono.

"Positive, but only for the time being," Steve answered.

"So what's the plan?" asked Danny, sitting down on Kono's desk.

Steve sighed. "Lives are potentially at stake," he said solemnly. "We've already seen one body today, and I don't want this to get any worse."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Kono asked warily.

Steve looked back at her and slowly nodded his head.

"Wait, wait, are you kidding me?" Danny burst out. "Are we seriously going to do this?"

Steve sighed and looked out the window. "I never thought I'd say it, but yes. I think we're going to have to."

There was silence, merciful silence, in the office for a moment. Then Chin spoke, head still in his hands. "I think we should do it," he said to the floor.

Danny pushed his hands through his hair. "All right," he said. "All right. If we're doing it for the greater good, then fine. I'm in."

"Great, now how are we going to do this?" asked Kono.

"I can only think of one way," Steve answered grimly. He looked out of the glass office door once again, making eye contact with the source of all their trouble and desperation.

Savannah Walker grinned and waved energetically from beside her cameraman.

"What's the matter?" asked Steve.

"What's the matter? What's the matter?" asked Danny, his voice getting higher and higher. "Are you kidding me? Are you seriously asking me that question right now?"

"All right, fine. I get it. It bothers you. And it bothers me too for that matter, but there's nothing we can do about it now."

"He's right," said Kono. "We can't take it back."

"Makes me just a little bit sick though," said Chin. "I never thought we could do it. Hell, I never even thought we'd consider the idea."

"So what does that make us now, huh?" asked Danny.

"Hey, you said you were in," Kono reminded him, pointing a finger at him. "You said you'd help, and you did. It's over. So just stop, okay?"

"Why, what's the matter? Having trouble with the idea? I know we've all had to break the law from time to time, Steve more than others, but we've never done anything like this."

"Come on Danny, it's fine. We'll work our story out. Besides, Kono disabled the camera. They didn't catch any of it to use against us later."

"I'm just sorry the poor cameraman had to go with her," said Kono. "I mean, he never even said anything to us. It was all her doing."

"She really did ask for it," said Chin. "Not that I'm not having trouble with this, but she did. She had to have known she was pushing us too far."

"And now we're no better than the people we lock up," said Danny, staring out around them.

"No," Steve said simply. "Those people weren't pushed like us. Those people never had to endure this kind of torture. And besides," he said, lowering his voice, "we're cops. We can lie. We can convince people. It's going to be fine. All right?"

"Have you thought of a convincing story?" asked Chin.

"I think I've got one," Steve assured him.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Kono sighed from her desk. It was time.

She got up and walked to Steve's office, knocking on the door and pointing at her watch. He looked back at her, and it was a look of defeat she had seen on his face that was reserved only for their most challenging cases. He slowly got up from his desk.

They met Chin and Danny by the smart table. They were all having a hard time looking at one another.

"We knew we'd have to do this," Chin reminded everyone, gently tapping on the corner of the table.

"Can't we just call Max or something?" asked Danny desperately. "He'll do it. He'd be better at it than us."

"Max might get the wrong idea," said Steve.

"What wrong idea? It _is_ a wrong idea!" said Kono angrily.

"We can't let him see this," Chin said as calmly as he could.

"He's right," said Steve. "It's our mess, and we've got to clean it up."

"All right, let's do it," said Danny in defeat.

Together they made their way to the basement. None of them spoke. Their was nothing they could say to one another to make their task any less gruesome than it had to be.

One by one, they stepped up to the interrogation room door. "This is it," said Steve, one hand on the handle. "No matter what it's like in there, no turning back. Got it?" He was met with three grimacing nods. He twisted the handle.

"Finally!" a voice shrieked out at him. "Where have you been? What is going on?"

Steve momentarily rubbed a hand over his face at the sudden, awful commotion. "Uh, listen," he said, trying his best to sound cheerful and failing miserably. "You've just been treated to a very special experience unknown to most civilians," he said, smiling although it looked painful. "Savannah, you now have first-hand experience of what it's like to be treated as a high-profile suspect in one of our most in-depth cases. Everything, from the arrest to the lock up, was your very own Five-0 inside scoop about the treatment of criminals in our system."

"Congratulations," Danny said, without a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

In an instant, Savannah Walker's face went from indignant to ecstatic. "Oh, you guys! I had no idea! And here I was thinking you'd abandoned me! Oh, how wonderful! Although my only regret is not having it on tape!"

Danny lightly kicked Kono's foot in thanks.

"All right, so with that, it's time for you to leave," said Steve. "The governor did say one day of filming only, and I think this little experience counts for so much that you'd better go home now and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay, great. Just a few questions on my way out," she said.

Steve turned back to the group with an exhausted look on his face as he followed Savannah and the cameraman out of the room.


End file.
